The present invention relates to surface conditioning tools and, more particularly, to a surface conditioning pad having a foam body with a peripheral surface configured for working multi-angle work pieces.
Rotary surface conditioning tools, such as pads and buffs, are often used for buffing and polishing painted or similarly finished surfaces. Traditionally, these buffs were formed of wool or tufts of material adhered to a backing plate.
Foam buffing pads are now used in many buffing and polishing operations where the traditional tufted pads were previously used. Foam pads including polyurethane foam, with both reticulated and non-reticulated cell structures have become particularly popular.
However, despite certain advantages of polymer foam pads over fibrous and tufted pads, there are still a number of inherent disadvantages attendant to the use of foam pads. One of these disadvantages is the difficulty in conditioning surfaces that are not generally planar. The disadvantages also include xe2x80x9cchatterxe2x80x9d or jumping of the pad by excess frictional surface contact between flat portions of the pad and the surface being finished; splattering of the polish or other finishing compound as a result of the compound being thrown radially outward by centrifugal force; and burning of the work surface being finished by the high speed outer edge portions of the pad.
Attempts have been made to minimize or eliminate these problems by varying the type and density of foam used and by configuring the planar work surface of the pads. One attempt at solving the problems presented by flat foam buffing pads was the introduction of buffing pads having working surfaces with a convoluted or waffled shape such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,128.
However, the needs still remain for a foam buff that can be rotated about an axis of rotation of the pad having a major working surface generally normal to the axis of rotation wherein the pad is configured for working angled of the work piece. Specifically, the need exists for a surface conditioning pad having a peripheral edge that is configured to condition restricted spaces, while the pad provides sufficient support for such peripheral edge. The need further exists for a surface conditioning pad having a peripheral edge that is located and supported to provide enhanced wear characteristics.
The present invention provides a surface conditioning pad for rotation about an axis, wherein the pad is configured to access grooves and recesses in a work piece. The present pad has a peripheral surface formed by a plurality of intersecting facets. In a preferred configuration, planar facets intersect to form an apex which is spaced from a mid-height of the buff. In a further configuration, the peripheral surface is formed by a single facet extending between a rear surface and a working surface of the pad, wherein the facet is planar and the plane of the facet intersects the axis of rotation.
In alternative configurations, it is contemplated the facets may be curvilinear or a combination of curvilinear facets and planar facets. In a further configuration, the surface conditioning pad cooperates with a coupler pad. The coupler pad reduces the volume of material that is discarded when the pad is replaced. That is, the portions of the pad that are subjected to the greatest wear are separable from a portion of the pad that does not contact a work piece.